


Collective Compendium

by DaLaRi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, This was a birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/DaLaRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of well-known poems which have been changed to accomodate the story told by Good Omens, and the relationship between the angel and the demon introduced therein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present to my friend, cappybara. (She's the one who introduced me to Good Omens, one line in the long list of why I'm grateful to have met her)  
> Hope you enjoy it, and comment if you'd like! I'd love to see what you think!

O, from our beginnings, both from fire and from rain,  
And the worrying peace found between us;  
From the battles we fought, both divine and mundane  
In the name of two leaders who couldn’t care less  
I have seen you in battle, with blood on your fangs  
You’ve seen me with white fire on my sword  
But the times of our youth, the cacophonous clangs  
Are subdued; we have found our reward  
I’m at peace with our friendship, I have faith in our strength  
And I know that you feel much the same  
But remember, my dear, at what cost and what length  
That we fought so that we could remain  
But now I remind you, not for fear you’ll forget;  
But to promise your peace will be safe and upkept


	2. I and My Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is based on the poem Annabel Lee by E. A. Poe.

It was many and many a year ago  
In a kingdom by the sea  
That a serpent there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Anthony  
And this serpent there lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me

He was of heaven and I was of heaven  
In this kingdom by the sea  
But we loved with a love that was more than love  
I and my Anthony  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted him and me

And it was that reason that, long ago  
In this kingdom by the sea  
A demon crawled out of the ground by night  
Stealing my Anthony  
So that his hell-burnt kinsmen came  
And bore him away from me  
To shut him up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven  
Went envying him and me  
Yes! That was the reason (as all of us know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That a seraph came out of the cloud by night, killing  
Yes, killing, my Anthony

But our love was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were younger than we  
Of many far wiser than we  
And neither the angels in heaven above  
Nor the demons down under the sea  
Can ever dissever my Grace from the Grace  
Of my dear, dear Anthony

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of my darling, my Anthony  
And the stars never rise, but I see the bright eyes  
Of my dearest, dear Anthony

And so, all the night-tide, I lay down by the side  
Of my darling, my darling, my life and my pride  
In his sepulcher there by the sea  
In his tomb by the side of the sea


	3. Hope is the Thing with Feathers (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two poems based on Emily Dickinson's poem, "Hope is the Thing with Feathers."

Hope is the snake with feathers  
That lays across my heart  
And talks of change and harmless sin  
And tempts with guileless art

And savage in the flame is heard  
And all will come to harm  
My wrath is for the gold-eyed snake  
That keeps my heart so warm

I’ve been with him in blood-rent lands  
And on the boiling seas  
Yet never, in extremity  
Has he caused my heart to bleed


	4. Hope is the Thing with Feathers (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final of 2 chapters based on Emily Dickinson's "Hope is the Thing with Feathers."

Faith is the man with feathers  
That stitches up my soul  
And natters on with soothing words  
And never stops at all

And bravest in the flame is heard  
And deaf must be the worm  
Who could ignore my angel dear  
Whose Grace shines bright and warm

I’ve followed him to bleeding lands  
And braved the boiling sea  
And for all I’ve done, for all I am  
He entrusts his heart to me


	5. El Dorado (He of the Golden Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based of E. A. Poe's "El Dorado."

Gaily bedight, for Heaven’s knight  
Of sunshine, taught of shadow  
Journeyed long, singing a song  
To search for his El Dorado

But he grew old, this knight so bold  
And o’er his heart a shadow  
Fell as he found no sight nor sound  
Nor glimpse of his El Dorado

And as his strength failed him at length  
He met a gold-eyed shadow  
“O, shade,” said he, where can he be  
“My long-lost El Dorado?”

“My darling angel, not a moment too soon,”  
Replied the serpent’s shadow  
“At last you’ve defied,” and the angel cried  
“And I’ve found my El Dorado.”


	6. O Crowley, My Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, based on Walt Whitman's "O Captain My Captain."  
> I hope you have enjoyed the poems.

O Crowley, my demon  
Our fearful battle’s done  
We have survived the world’s attack  
The peace we sought is won  
The shop is near, the ducks I hear, the people’s lives tumulting  
Avert their eyes, as you I heal, a demon’s life I’m sparing  
But O heart, heart, heart  
O the bleeding drops of red  
Where on the floor my demon lies  
Eyes staring straight ahead

O Crowley, my demon  
Rise up and hear the bells  
I beg you now, for you I call, for you timeline stills  
For you my Grace is called from wings that I hid long ago  
And used to mend the snake I’d trust to tempt the strongest foe  
Here Crowley, my dearest,  
This arm beneath your head  
I’ve saved you, dear, and 'twas a dream  
You’d fallen cold and dead.


End file.
